Spider Bite
by DerekStiles18
Summary: Stiles had bloody encounters with bullets, arrows, swords, claws and fangs and yet he survived them all. The pack was under false security that Stiles can take anything, but what happens when a simple spider bite has Stiles to the brink of death. He was hanging on a line that separated life and death.


**Stiles had bloody encounters with bullets, arrows, swords, claws and fangs and yet he survived them all. The pack was under false security that Stiles can take anything, but what happens when a simple spider bite has Stiles to the brink of death. He was hanging on a line that separated life and death.**

Stiles and the pack were running in the woods as part of Derek's training. Stiles was leaning against the tree panting when he suddenly felt a sharp pain on the inside of his thigh.

"Yeow fuck" Stiles yelped and swatted his thigh effectively killing the spider.

"Are you alright?" Isaac asked.

"Yeah just catching my breath," Stiles said with an exhale and with a push off the tree he ran with Isaac the bite forgotten.

It was night time when Stiles was feeling unwell, he emptied his stomach 4 times and he has dark bags around his eyes and his skin was deathly pale. He struggled to get up and walk to his room, he grabbed his phone and randomly hit a number.

"Hello?" the voice said.

"Help," Stiles croaked and passed out hitting the floor with a thud.

Peter looked at his phone shocked, "Stiles? Stiles are you there? Damn it." Peter left the house and into his car to drive to the Stilinski place while dialing Derek's number.

The phone clicked, "Derek something happened to Stiles I am heading to his house right now. He called but I heard a thud so I am investigating it." Peter said and hung up as he pulled into the driveway. The sheriff wasn't home as usual.

He walked up to the door and found it locked so he shoulder butted it breaking the lock and the door swung freely. Peter raced up the stairs and found Stiles on the floor passed out. He quickly gathered Stiles into his arms and felt him cold and weak, his heart rate was soft.

Peter let out a howl of distress to inform his pack and several howls and one deep howl returned his howl. Within minutes Stiles house was filled with the pack.

"What happened?" Derek's familiar growl echoed in the room.

"I don't know I came and he was like this."

"Scott Fetch Deacon and bring him here." Derek ordered.

Derek gathered Stiles and placed him on the bed and the pack gathered around Stiles worried about the human boy, not as much as Derek is.

It wasn't long before Scott and Deacon showed up, everyone but Derek and Deacon cleared out to give them space.

"Well, let see what the damage is this time," Deacon said inspecting Stiles.

After a long while of inspecting, "Ahha, here it is," Deacon raised Stiles bare leg and Derek saw a big black swollen spot. "A spider bite and a deadly bite at that. Well, all I can do is administer the medicine but it will be up to Stiles to fully recover."

Deacon and injected Stiles the medicine he needed and wished the pack luck and left.

During the night the pack piled onto the bed in a puppy pile careful not to jostle Stiles too much. It was morning when Derek made the pack go to school with a promise to text them if anything happens. Derek was downstairs fixing himself something to eat and Stiles a glass of water when he heard Stiles voice. Derek raced upstairs only to find Stiles sleep talking.

"Derek," the kid mumbled. "Why won't you kiss me," the kid mumbled and turned away.

Derek was confused.

"I want your body on me," Stiles explained still asleep.

Derek's pants got tighter just by that sentence.

"Its very orgasmic when you growl loudly when you cum, growl of possession" Stiles whispered and shivered.

Derek's wolf wanted to claim the injured Stiles but Derek pushed it back.

"Kiss me please," Stiles pleaded.

Derek couldn't resist so he placed his lips on the younger man's cool lip, at first Stiles wasn't responsive but then Derek felt a feeble press of the younger's lips. Derek pulled back and noticed a small pout on the younger's lips and he left out a soft chuckle. Derek laid next to the boy and nuzzled his neck and licked a strip of Stiles neck.

"Please get better, you can fight this," Derek whispered and nuzzled against Stiles neck.

It wasn't until several days later when Stiles' fever at last broke and the pale skin was slowly regaining its color.

Stiles moaned softly and rolled over onto something soft and yet hard.

"Stiles are you ok?" a familiar voice said.

Stiles mumbles and nodded then a quick pause the shook his head.

"How about a soothing bath?" Derek whispered.

"Mmmm," Stiles mumbled.

"What was that?" Derek asked.

"I can't move, I would drown."

"Would you be against the idea of me joining you?" Derek whispered his face growing warm.

Stiles was still for a long moment before shaking his head no.

Derek got up and walk into the bathroom and started the tub and walked back to the room and saw Stiles struggling to sit up.

"Stiles, you're still weak," Derek said and picked up Stiles, Bridal style.

Stiles mumbled but clutched Derek closely.

"Do you want your boxers on or off?" Derek asked his voice suddenly thick.

Stiles made a face and said "off," his voice cracking from lack of use.

Derek set Stiles on the toilet and took off the boxers but Derek's eyes was staring at Stiles face.

Derek sat up and was ready to place Stiles in the tub, he felt Stiles yanked down his sweatpants which unfortunately he was commando in.

"Tub," Stiles said softly after a awkward pause.

Derek rolled his eyes and picked up Stiles and they both sank into the warm water. Stiles moaned and Derek felt him relax instantly.

"How are you feeling?" Derek asked his hands rubbing Stiles arms.

"Like crap," Stiles moaned.

"At least you are awake and talking, which mean you are getting better."

"Hmm, hey, did you kiss me or was it my imagination?" Stiles asked bluntly.

"Yeah I kissed you, what of it?" Derek said defensively.

"Nothing, just would you do it again?" Stiles asked his face turning red.

Derek chuckled and turned Stiles' head and kissed him gently. Stiles moaned softly and kissed him back. Derek smelled a emotion that he hasn't smelled in a long time, Content. It hit him, Stiles likes it when Derek kisses him. He deepened the kiss making it hot, dirty and sensual, if Stiles had the energy he can and would come from that alone.

Derek broke the kiss causing Stiles to make a soft whine.

"Let me see your wound", Derek sat up straighter and push Stiles thighs apart to see the spider bite. The black spot turned into a bruised color, the middle is a mixture of green and blue while the outer edges were yellowing.

"Its healing," Derek stated and looked at Stiles and chuckled as he noticed that Stiles is passed out with a smile on his lips. Derek shouldn't have stroke his thigh when he is inspecting the wound.

Derek drained the tub and carried the sleeping Stiles to bed and Derek covered them with the cover and placed random kisses throughout Stiles head neck and shoulder.

"Mine," Derek whispered before nuzzling his mate's neck.


End file.
